And Then There Were Two
by Urania Black
Summary: Sirius Black is a self proclaimed bachelor, loving every moment of the single life. So how will he cope when Dumbledore asks him to become a parent? AU
1. Leaving Home

**Title: **And Then There Were Two

**Summary: **Sirius Black is a self proclaimed bachelor, loving every moment of the single life. So how will he cope when Dumbledore asks him to become a parent? AU

**Spoilers:** Just to be on the safe side: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Remus/OC, Sirius/ and various females

**Notes:** This story is non-cannon. Therefore things that happened in the books did not necessarily happen in this story. Deal with it and move on. If you do not like stories that are not to cannon turn back now or forever hold your tongue. The average chapter should be between 8-10 pages all depending on the information going into each chapter, my mood, and my muse.

----99999----

_Leaving home, life was never good to me  
Leaving home, I smell the morning air  
Leaving home, life was never good  
You can work it out we're leaving home_

_Hope I like the life I find when I leave everything behind  
I hope I'm sure I've made my mind to go and leave home_

_-- Jebediah "Leaving Home"_

----99999----

**Chapter One**

**Leaving Home**

**London, England – Ministry of Magic – August 1991 **

Life as she knew it was over. Considering Hermione Granger was only eleven years old this was a very bleak outlook for the girl. Not bothering to look out the window at the passing scenery, she sat slumped in the corner of her seat. The driver was taking her to the Ministry of Magic where Albus Dumbledore would be helping to find her a foster family for the time being. The shock of it all had yet to wear off and as many times as she had pinched herself it still hurt, letting her know that everything happening was in fact real. The car pulled to an abrupt stop, but Hermione did not move until her door was opened for her. As the step-daughter of a Lord and the daughter of a Lady she had been used to being waited on hand and foot, not that she liked it, but seeing as how she was in trouble when not doing as she was told Hermione was finding it hard to go back to who she was before her mother had married the man only a year and a half earlier. She followed the driver to a small phone booth and waited patiently as it began to descend. Albus Dumbledore was waiting for her when she reached the lobby of the Ministry.

"Miss Granger," he said smiling as he grasped her hand in his.

"Headmaster." She replied.

"I have yet to meet with your foster parent so I figure the least I could do to make the time go by is to take you shopping for your school supplies." She nodded not quite sure what to say. "Have you ever traveled by Floo Powder?" he asked her as he led her toward another room with a door marked "Travel".

"No, I'm afraid I know nothing of the wizarding world."

"That is quite alright my dear. I am sure you will catch on quick enough." They entered the room which contained a very large fireplace and a wizard sitting at a desk next to the fireplace. The room was empty beyond that. "What you do is take a hand full of this special powder and throw it into the fire, then shout out your destination, and step in. Today we will be going to Diagon Alley. Make sure you enunciate or you may end up in the wrong fireplace. We wouldn't want you getting lost on your first day in the wizarding world, now would we?"

"No, sir, but it sounds simple enough." Dumbledore nodded for her to go first and she took a handful of powder from the jar the wizard behind the desk offered her. Gathering her courage she threw the dust into the flames, shouted her destination, and stepped in. Hermione landed hard on her hands and knees in what looked to be a book shop. A few seconds later Dumbledore was stepping gracefully out of the fireplace not a hair askew in his waist length hair or beard.

"It will become easier as you use it more." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Hermione. "This is your list of school supplies. Your trust fund has been moved to Gringotts and converted to wizarding money. I shall go withdraw some for today's purchases. Will you be alright on your own here or would you like to accompany me?" Dumbledore asked as she read the list.

"I think I'll be fine Headmaster." He nodded and walked toward the front of the shop, stopping to converse briefly with the owner before disappearing out onto the street.

"Excuse me dear," the man at the front counter called to her, "the baskets are at the end of each isle. Just grab one and start filling it with whatever books you'd like. Headmaster Dumbledore says he will return shortly." She nodded her thanks and began drifting down the aisles deeply absorbed in reading the titles of every book.

**Diagon Alley – August 1991**

Hermione had gotten all of the books on her list and a few others, but the basket was as light as when she first picked it up and it looked as if she had only placed a single book in it. She was in the back alcove looking at the vast amounts of potions books when one caught her eye. Knowing it was far above her reach she set the basket down and tested the shelf to see if it would hold her weight. It did. She was standing on her tip toes struggling to pull the book out when it suddenly flung itself from the shelf into her hand. Startled she fell back bringing the entire shelf of books raining down on her. Letting out a small shriek she landed flat on her bottom clutching the book in her hand.

"That looked painful." Hermione looked up sharply to see two boys about her age standing at the end of the aisle; one with raven black hair and the other with bright red. Red was the one who had commented. She stood up quickly the book in one hand and the shelf she had been using to hold herself up in the other hand.

"Yes, um, well." She stuttered her eyes widened considerably when she saw Dumbledore reenter the shop. He smiled at her, taking in the scattering of books and the shelf in her hand that she was currently trying to hide behind her small body.

"Have you found all the books you want Hermione?" he asked her, his blue eyes twinkling. She nodded too embarrassed to speak. "Very well, Mr. Potter," he turned to the raven haired boy, "is your father near by?" The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, sir, he and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are just outside." When Dumbledore left Hermione dropped the shelf on the pile of books, picked up her basket, and then made her way carefully over the books to the end of the isle.

"I'm Hermione." She told the two boys.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my best friend Ron Weasley." They looked at Hermione expectantly, but when all she did was nod they looked at each other.

"Are you a muggle born?" Ron asked her. She gave him a strange look.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Come along," Harry said ushering her up to the counter, "we'll explain everything." As the trio walked to the counter Harry and Ron very delicately began to describe the ways of the wizarding world. As she made her purchase Hermione listened avidly to the boys, soaking up every word.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Ron suggested as the man handed Hermione her bags of books.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can wait for my dad and uncles outside. What do you say Hermione, will you join us?" Harry asked taking one of the bags from her as Ron took the other.

"I don't know if I should. The Headmaster told me to wait here." She began wringing her hands and looking about the shop.

"Don't worry he went off in search of my dad." Harry reassured her as they walked out of the door.

"Plus he's Dumbledore. He knows everything so he'll know where to find you." Ron reasoned. Hermione smiled even though to her his logic made no sense whatsoever. They ordered their sundaes and sat down at one of the tables outside along the main street of Diagon Alley. Hermione watched with wide eyes as wizards and witches went about their daily routine purchasing magical items. Harry and Ron kept on talking, explaining all about the wizarding world.

"Harry, Ron, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." A man interrupted their conversation a little while later. He was the spitting image of Harry, with the exception that he had blue eyes. Two men his own age were walking with him and Dumbledore was a few steps behind. Hermione stood immediately afraid that she may have upset the headmaster.

"I told you we shouldn't have left the bookshop." She whispered harshly to the two boys.

"Relax Hermione," Harry told her gently as the adults grew closer to them, "dad isn't mad. He knows Ron and I wander off and look Dumbledore is with them. We told you he'd know just where to find you."

"Who's your new friend?" the man asked when the four adults reached their table.

"Hermione I would like you to meet my father James Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter,' Hermione said giving a slight curtsey. She wondered briefly if she would ever ignore the training she had received over the past two years on how to be a Lady.

"No need to be so formal Hermione," James said, "You can go ahead and call me James if you'd like. It makes me sound so old if you call me Mr. Potter." He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it shyly.

"You are old Prongs," a man with hair so black it seemed to have streaks of purple in it said clapping him on the back. He was taller than James and the other man. His teeth were pristine white, his skin a nice golden brown. Hermione noted that he was a very handsome man and he obviously knew it. His casual black robes hung open revealing faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt that was tucked in. A black belt with a silver dog belt buckle completed the outfit. Where as James was lean and muscular his friend was thick with muscle.

"Just remember you're a month older than I am," James retorted before returning his attention to Hermione, "I'd like you to meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Sirius gave her a dazzling smile and Remus nodded his head.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted coming to stand in front of the three men, "were you able to get the books that you needed?" She nodded her head as Ron and Harry held up the bags.

"And then some." She heard Ron mutter.

"Very good, now if you will follow me we have quite a few things to discuss. We will return shortly James. Sirius if you'll come along as well." Hermione gave Harry and Ron a shaky smile and followed Dumbledore into the ice cream shop. Tables and booths filled the small shop. There was an alcove in the far back that housed a single booth. Dumbledore nodded a hello to the proprietor and continued on to the back. He ushered for Hermione to scoot into the booth first and he followed. Sirius sat across from them. Hermione folded her hands in her lap, waiting patiently for whatever was about to happen.

"I have informed Sirius here of your current situation and he has been kind enough to accept the role as your guardian until further notice. Now Hermione should you not wish to live with Sirius or at any time you would like to leave you may. No one is forcing you to live in a home you do not want to. Do you understand all of this Hermione?" Dumbledore asked looking at her.

"Yes, sir, I understand. I would like to thank you Mr. Black for being willing to take me into your home on such short notice. Once my mother returns I am sure you will be well compensated for all of your troubles." Sirius looked appalled.

"Hermione," Sirius said his tone soft and soothing, "you needn't worry about any of that. You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need. Dumbledore is going to set up a meeting so that I may speak with your mother today before you move in. James and Remus will watch you until then." Sirius told her.

"It seems that you have been getting along quite well with Harry and Ron. Perhaps James will allow the three of you to explore Diagon Alley for the remainder of the day." Dumbledore suggested. Hermione nodded her head agreeing with all of it though her mind was still on something Sirius had said. He was going to see her, to speak to her. Hermione looked up at him then, looking into his dark eyes for the first time since meeting him.

"Will you tell my mum hello for me?" she asked hesitantly, "And tell her that she shouldn't worry that I still love her." Hermione bit her bottom lip waiting for his response. He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I will. And once you get settled in maybe the both of us could go and visit her."

"I'd like that very much." The three of them began discussing the issue of moving Hermione's things. She told them she had very little that had belonged to her and not to her step-father. Sirius assured her that he would take her shopping for some more muggle clothing should she need it. Dumbledore arranged to have her things picked up at once and brought to Sirius's house in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore checked his watch, which did not look like any watch Hermione had ever seen before and looked over to her.

"I'm afraid my dear that it is nearing our time to leave. Come," Dumbledore told her standing, "let us leave you with James. The sooner we leave the sooner we will be able to return." He led her back outside with Sirius following. The boys were just finishing their sundaes when Hermione returned. She joined them at the table as the adults left to talk privately with one another.

"So what happened?" Ron asked leaning in to hear all the juicy details.

"I'm going to be living with Sirius. He's my new foster parent." She told them happily. The two grinned.

"Wicked." They cried together.

"You'll live right next door to me then," Harry said happily, "There aren't any other kids like us in Godric's Hollow. In fact I don't think there are any kids in Godric's Hollow."

"So are you going to spend the rest of the day getting your school supplies? We were just talking about going to get fitted for our robes next. Then Uncle James said we could go by Quality Quidditch Supplies." Ron told her excitedly.

"Quidditch?" she questioned, a frown marking her face, "What's quidditch?" Ron and Harry looked aghast at this statement.

"Quidditch is only the best sport known to wizard." Ron looked appalled. At a loss for words he motioned for Harry to explain. It was unfathomable that someone would not know about quidditch, "Please Harry explain to the poor girl all that she is missing out on." Before Harry could launch into a very long in-depth explanation the adults returned.

"And what Ron," Sirius asked, "is Hermione missing out on?"

"Quidditch, the girl doesn't know about quidditch. It's just not right I tell you." Hermione looked at them all not quite sure what to make of it.

"As I was trying to tell you Hermione," Harry said turning to her, "quidditch is played on broomsticks. It's much like muggle football really. Except there are four different balls, three goal posts, and the fact that it's played on broomsticks. So I guess in fact that it's really nothing like muggle football with the exception that-" James put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Harry," he began, "maybe if Hermione saw a game she would understand it. Until then let's head across the street to Madame Malkin's and get you three fitted for your school robes. Say goodbye to your Uncle Sirius and Dumbledore." He told them affectionately. The three chorused their goodbyes and were dashing across the street joyfully, leaving behind the two bags filled with Hermione's books.

"Well it looks as if they're getting along splendidly." Remus commented.

"Yes, let's just hope the boys don't corrupt poor Hermione too early on." James told him dryly.

"Oh I am pretty sure she is more than capable of holding her own." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Kind of like Lily." James said softly, his eyes misting over at the thought of his late wife.

"Very much so." Sirius agreed clapping his best friend on the back in comfort.

----99999----

Hermione stood extremely still with her arms stretched out to the side as far as they could go. The tape measurer went about its business and a quill took notes on a piece of floating parchment as Madame Malkin supervised the entire thing. Harry and Ron stood beside her going through the exact same process. The bells hanging over the door chimed letting them all know that someone else had entered the nearly deserted shop.

A boy about their age with white blond hair entered the shop with an elderly man holding several packages in tow. Hermione smiled a hello at him, but he simply glared back. Her smile faltered.

"Potter, Weasley." He said bitterly.

"Malfoy." Harry said in the same tone. Hermione looked back and forth between the three boys trying to figure out what was going on. His attention turned to Hermione.

"Who are you?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth to respond for her, but she answered first.

"Lady Hermione Granger and you are?" she asked with mock politeness.

"Granger?" he asked thinking to himself, "that's not the name of any wizarding family I know. I guess that means you're a mudblood then." The store went deathly silent before chaos erupted. Harry and Ron both pounced on Malfoy as if they were wild animals, Madame Malkin berated Malfoy for using such language in her store and then for fighting, Hermione stepped down and tried desperately to pull the boys off of Malfoy while his servant tried to pull him to safety.

"Harry, Ron what in Merlin's name are you doing?" James asked angrily entering the shop with Remus. Hermione fell to the floor as she was pushed away by Malfoy, which in turn caused the fighting to only escalate. Remus helped her to her feet before assisting James in pulling Harry and Ron out of the fight. When they had successfully accomplished this and the boys were in their different corners Remus took Harry and Ron out of the shop. "I am terribly sorry for their behavior Madame Malkin. I assure you they will be punished accordingly for their actions." She nodded in acceptance, now clutching the parchment and quill tightly in her hands.

"Before you punish them too harshly you should find out their reasoning for resorting to such violence. While I do not condone fighting in my shop they did have an excellent reason. Good day to you both." She said to James and Hermione. James put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her out of the shop.

"We are going home. I will finish your shopping for you on another day Harry, and Ron your mother will be informed of your escapade today." James told them as they hung their heads.

"Please, Mr. Potter," Hermione said quietly, "it was because of me they were fighting." The two men looked at her in confusion.

"Dad you don't understand Malfoy called her a mudblood." James looked horrified by the word and looked down at Hermione.

"Did he really?" James demanded. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure what all the fuss is about." James was about to explain when Remus interrupted.

"I do not think this is the place to explain James. Perhaps Sirius should sit down with her and explain it all. For now let's just try to enjoy the remainder of the day." James nodded in agreement. Harry and Ron sighed with relief.

"Oh don't think this let's you off the hook boys. I'm still letting your mother know what happened Ron, and Harry you aren't allowed on a broom for a week."

"But dad-" Harry protested.

"Not one complaint or I'll easily make it two." Harry grumbled, but nodded his head anyway. "Good, come on let's go to the apothecary and the cauldron shop then we'll get your wand Hermione as the boys got theirs at the beginning of the summer." Though Hermione was still curious as to what had transpired in the robe shop she nodded in agreement, following James back down to one end of Diagon Alley where the two shops were.

As the packages began to mount Remus pulled out his wand, muttered a spell, and everything shrunk down so he could slip it into his pockets. She stared in awe. It was the first bit of magic she had ever witnessed. They continued going into the shops until they reached the opposite end of Diagon Alley where Ollivander's was located. Harry and Ron sat in the chairs by the window of the shop. They poked at each other and whispered conspiratorially to each other while James and Remus accompanied Hermione to the counter.

"Hello there little one," Ollivander greeted, "here for your wand for Hogwarts I assume. Your name would be?" he asked.

"Lady Hermione Granger." She answered. Remus hid a smile as James rolled his eyes at her politeness.

"Still the same James Potter as always and you Remus Lupin keeping your wand in excellent condition I hope. Yew, dragon heartstring, 12" and you James mahogany, phoenix tail feather, 11"." Before either one of them could respond Ollivander disappeared into one of the aisles and reappeared with several boxes. Selecting one box he handed the wand inside to Hermione. "Try this one my dear. 10", willow, unicorn hair for the core." She gripped the wand tightly, but nothing happened. Looking up at James fearfully the question every muggle born was bound to ask was almost upon her lips when James responded.

"Don't worry it's just not the wand for you. As Mr. Ollivander here always says the wand must select the wizard, not the wizard the wand." Hermione nodded in acceptance and moved onto the next wand.

"Perhaps a different core would be more suited to you." Ollivander mumbled to himself. He shuffled through the boxes before handing Hermione a second wand. "This one is 9 ½", rosewood, phoenix tail feather for the core." She took the wand and gave it a small flick, boxes went flying in every direction. Ollivander plucked it from her small hand immediately. "Definitely not." He said handing her another one, "11", bayberry, phoenix tail feather." She took the wand offered. An electric shock went through the wand and she dropped it immediately.

"Ow!" she exclaimed grabbing her hand, "Maybe I'm not meant to have a wand." She said softly as she massaged her hand.

"Nonsense," Ollivander said, "of course you're meant to have a wand." He went into the back again and came back with only one box, "I think this one is for you my dear." A little reluctantly Hermione took the wand. A soft breeze circled the room and red sparks shot from the tip of the wand, "That's vine wood, 10", and dragon heartstring for the core. It'll be 8 galleons Miss Granger and make sure you take good care of that wand. I don't make many from vine wood." Hermione smiled and took the box with her wand in it carefully cradling it to her chest. The clock on top of Gringotts chimed four times letting them know the time they were to leave was drawing near. Hermione showed the boys her brand new wand, though she refused to let them hold it.

"Shall we floo home Moony?" James asked as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"You go on ahead I need to stop by home and speak with Maria."

"Trouble in paradise still?" James asked. Remus just nodded his head, "Don't force something that isn't there Remus."

"We can discuss it later. When the walls have lost their ears, for now take the kids home. Show Hermione your house. No doubt she'll be spending a fair amount of time there." James nodded and clapped Remus on the back.

"See you at dinner then, mate." James ushered the kids toward the fireplace before giving them each the proper amount of floo powder. "Hermione you'll need to say 'Lily Manor'." She nodded her head and walked into the fire after Harry and Ron had already left. After tumbling out of the fireplace the boys helped Hermione to her feet.

"Don't worry," Ron told her as she brushed soot from her clothes, "you'll get used to it." She stepped a little further away from the fireplace and looked around the living room. To her right bookshelves lined the walls. They were filled with a mixture of books, pictures, trophies, and various knick-knacks. To her left was an entryway to the kitchen and stairs that led to the second floor. French doors behind her led out onto a large terrace. She could see in front of her the front door that was a plain oak with a single window for viewing visitors that was covered with a lacy curtain. There was a spattering of furniture that filled the living room. It looked well lived in. Quidditch magazines littered the coffee table, a Nimbus 2000 was leaning against the left wall, and a large brown cat was curled up in an armchair near the fire.

"It's lovely," she told James as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Thank you Hermione. It was Lily's dream home." He said glancing around at all of the pictures.

"Was?" Hermione questioned.

"She died when I was a baby." Harry answered. Hermione was immediately sorry and she turned back to James.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." James shook his head and patted her back.

"Nonsense Hermione. Harry, Ron why don't you show Hermione upstairs. You can play until Sirius gets back then I'm sure you'll want some time to move in and get to know each other."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She said before following the boys up the stairs.

"Soon enough you'll be calling me Uncle James." He said ruefully before heading into the kitchen. Sighing James placed the packages on the table to begin sorting what was whose. "I can't believe he's starting Hogwarts Lil. Merlin you'd be so proud of him."

"Dad we're going outside to play." Harry called as the trio ran down the stairs, then headed through the living room for the foyer.

"Make sure you're in before dark. And no exploring the woods." James called back, momentarily forgetting his loneliness. As long as he had Harry, James knew he would be just fine.


	2. Moving On

**Title: **And Then There Were Two

**Summary: **Sirius Black is a self proclaimed bachelor, loving every moment of the single life. So how will he cope when Dumbledore asks him to become a parent? AU

**Spoilers:** Just to be on the safe side: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Remus/OC, Sirius/ and various females

----99999----

_And there is no way  
This could ever make sense  
And there is no way  
I could let this happen again_

_We're moving on  
Moving on_

_-- Bleach "Moving On"_

----99999----

**Chapter Two**

**Moving On**

**St. Levan, England – Godric's Hollow – Lily Manor – August 1991**

Harry and Ron showed Hermione all over the grounds of Lily Manor. Out front a rose garden lined one side of the driveway while trees showed the edge of the woods James had told them not to enter on the other side. Hermione spotted a few houses on the street, but they were mostly hidden by trees. Knowing there was nothing of interest in the front yard the boys took her around to the back. There was a magical jungle gym set, a fenced in, magically padded section of grass to practice flying, and the terrace Hermione had seen from the living room. James stood at the kitchen window and she waved to him. The boys ran over to the jungle gym and she soon followed. The slide was the most fun she'd ever had. One simply picked the settings: height, length, the number of turns and so forth and then slid down. Though Ron and Harry soon tired of the slide and went over to the swings, Hermione never did. She would choose her favorite setting, which was an extremely long slide, with lots of turns and a few bumps, but was not very steep, then she would lie down, cross her arms over her chest, close her eyes, and slide.

"Come on Hermione," Harry called after a while, "come swing for a bit." Sliding down one last time, she landed smoothly, and walked over to the third swing. Looking at it apprehensively she sat down carefully. Nothing happened. She sighed with relief and using her feet began to swing. Once her feet left the ground the ground disappeared, when she looked down all she saw were clouds. Shrieking she closed her eyes and jumped off. She hit the ground instantly as she had not been swinging very high. James was out on the terrace in an instant.

"Hermione," he called worriedly as he began to run toward the three of them. Ron and Harry had ceased their swinging and were currently helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said shakily, "I just didn't realize that there wasn't going to be any ground to look at while I was swinging. I don't care very much for heights." James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well Dumbledore just flooed me. Sirius should be here in a matter of minutes. Why don't you three come in for a spot of tea and wait for him." Putting an arm around Harry's shoulders James led them back inside.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table the three dug in to the tea, biscuits, and crumpets that were already awaiting them. James busied himself at the island and stove tidying up for Sirius's arrival.

"James!" he heard Sirius call from the living room.

"Kitchen." James replied just as loudly as his friend. Sirius came into the kitchen grinning. He waved a quick hello to the children before heading over to James.

"I'm going to take her to get settled in. I checked and her things are already there. We'll sit down with Moony and have a nice chat about all of this a little later on." James nodded.

"She and Harry can play while we have tea one day. They seem to be getting along. Let's hope it holds up though." Sirius agreed, "Oh and Sirius, she's completely terrified of heights. She got on the swing set today and screamed when she thought she was in the air."

"I guess that means no flying then. Good thing her room is on the first floor." Sirius winked and walked over to the table. "Say goodbye Hermione it's time to get you settled in. But don't worry you'll be back tomorrow. Ron staying the night Harry?" Sirius asked. Ron was the one to answer with a shake of his head.

"Nope, mum says I have to come home. We're having some big family dinner since Charlie and Bill are visiting for a few days." Ron said dejectedly. Sirius ruffled his hair.

"James!" Molly Weasley's voice could be heard ringing throughout the house.

"There's mum now." Ron whispered standing up from his chair. A plump woman entered the kitchen in the next moment. She had fiery red hair and rosy cheeks. Her bright blue eyes seemed to shimmer and a smile graced her full lips.

"Well hello there dear," she said to Hermione, "Dumbledore has told me all about you. Of course you and Sirius are invited to dinner tonight, which I'm sure you'll accept. That goes for you James and Harry of course. If you see Remus invite him too. That boy needs a proper meal."

"Of course Molly." James said smiling, "Ron was just telling us how Bill and Charlie are home now." She nodded.

"Traveling to opposite ends of the earth all the time it's no wonder why they're so skinny. I'll do my best to fatten them up though before they leave. Dinner will be at seven boys. We'll be eating outside on the lawn. It's the only place big enough to hold all of us. Come along Ron. There's lots to do and your brothers have yet to see you since they've been home."

"See ya Harry. Nice meeting you Hermione." He said walking out of the kitchen ahead of his mother. Everyone heard them both call out 'the Burrow' and silence descended upon the house.

"And that Hermione was the force of nature known as Molly Weasley. Soon enough she'll be adopting you into the family. She has a daughter Ginny. Just a smidge younger than you I think." Sirius picked up all of Hermione's things from the counter and noticed Ron's forgotten packages. James smiled.

"I guess I'll take them with me when Harry and I show up for dinner." Sirius returned the smile.

"Hermione and I should leave so she has time to breathe a little before traipsing off to the Burrow for dinner. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded and stood. "Shall we leave then?"

"Good bye and thank you," Hermione said following Sirius out of the kitchen, she paused, looked back and smiled, "Uncle James." James smiled.

----99999----

Again Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace with Sirius not far behind her. She was beginning to hate traveling by floo. She was in a living room from which she could see clear across to the other side of the house. There was a dining room, then the kitchen. In front of her was a large window seat and a flight of stairs. Looking up she saw the banister of the balcony upstairs. A desk and bookshelf were the only furniture she could see from where she stood.

"Your room is through here," Sirius said leading her to the kitchen. There was an open door to the left. Sirius switched on the light and Hermione walked in. There was a canopy bed in the middle of the right wall. Her hope chest from home was under the window in front of her. A thick quilt her grandmother had made and a few pillows from the bed in her old house decorated it, turning it into a make-shift window seat. There was a desk next to it with a small lamp and parchment, a quill, and ink were already laid out. On the wall where the door that led to the bathroom was shelves lined the wall turning the wall into a bookshelf. A few books filled the shelves, but cleverly interspersed were several pictures of her and her mother. On the wall next to the door and by the closet was a chest of drawers with a mirror hanging above it. Her hairbrush and her mother's perfume were set on top of it.

"It's lovely. Thank you very much." She said walking further into the room.

"Think nothing of it. You have your own bathroom of course and the kitchen's right here if you get hungry in the middle of the night. My room is just up the stairs and so is my study. James and Harry live across the street and four houses to the right if you ever want to visit and don't want to floo. Mrs. Graham lives next door. She's a nice old lady who likes to check in on me every now and then. Probably twice as much when she finds out about you. You don't have to unpack your clothes and school things right now if you don't want."

"I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind?" he made a strange face at her question then shook his head.

"Hermione this is your home now too. Don't feel the need to ask me if you're allowed to do simple activities. Now when you want to go out with boys that's another story." Sirius smiled.

"I'm eleven," she deadpanned, "boys won't interest me for at least another year or so and then I'll be far smarter and much more mature than any boy my age."

"Well then I shan't worry."

"But there's always the older boys." She said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"You're only eleven." He shot back trying to keep a grin from ruining the seriousness in his voice, "Go on then and get ready for dinner. Don't worry about wearing robes, your muggle clothing will do just fine."

**Ottery St. Catchpole, England – The Burrow – August 1991**

James and Harry had already arrived when Sirius and Hermione flooed into the living room of the Burrow. Molly shooed them out into the backyard where all Hermione saw was a sea of red hair. Harry and James stuck out like sore thumbs among all the Weasley's. Harry and Ron waved her over to where they were lounging by a tree. Hermione looked up to Sirius for permission and he nodded his head. She scampered off to join the boys and Sirius headed over to where James stood talking to Arthur and Bill.

"So," James asked as he took a sip from his glass, "how did it go?"

"Well enough all considered. She's been through quite a lot in the past few weeks. Dumbledore thinks that once she settles into a routine and gets used to us she'll stop being so damned formal." Sirius said taking an offered glass of lemonade from Arthur. Remus joined them then carrying his own glass Molly must have given him.

"Well she won't have too much time to settle in," Arthur commented, "Hogwarts starts in a little over two weeks."

"Is she an orphan?" Bill asked glancing over at the trio.

"No, it's a bit more disturbed than that. A couple years ago her mother married Lord Byron Nicholas."

"Wasn't he murdered a month ago?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and took a long sip of his drink.

"Her mother is going to stand trial for doing it." He stated solemnly.

"But why?" James asked, "Why would she kill him?"

"It makes you wonder if Hermione knew why." Sirius asked looking at her as she played exploding snap with Harry and Ron. Did she know? Sirius wondered. Was she there? Did she see it? There were so many questions and Sirius was too scared to voice any of them, even to James.

"I suppose you should start to introduce her to everyone," Arthur suggested. Sirius nodded and after setting his almost empty glass down on the table he headed over to where Hermione was.

"Come on love, let's show you off to everyone now shall we." He said holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand to pull herself up. "This might take a few moments there are quite a lot of them." He walked her back over to where he had been conversing earlier. Charlie had since joined the group. She clutched tightly at Sirius's hand as they drew nearer to the group. "Don't worry they'll love you. This is Hermione," he said when they arrived, "that's Arthur he's the father of every red head you see in the yard." Arthur laughed.

"Yes, there are quite a lot of them. Sirius tells me that you're muggle born." Hermione nodded her head not sure if this was good or bad. "Then you must simply tell me everything there is to know about muggles." The group laughed before Bill got her attention.

"Dad has an unhealthy obsession with everything muggle. I'm Bill by the way, the oldest of the bunch."

"Ron said you worked at a bank in Africa." Hermione said as she tried to remember all the names of the Weasley brothers that Ron had given her.

"You make it sound so boring though," Bill said good naturedly, "I work for the bank, I'm a curse breaker. Charlie, however, probably has the more exciting job."

"You work in Romania with dragons, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do. I suppose Ron told you all about everyone." She nodded, but still held tight to Sirius's handed. "If you want I can introduce you to the twins and Percy. We might even be able to find Ginny somewhere around here." Hermione looked up to Sirius and he smiled down at her releasing her hand.

"Go on Hermione." She nodded her head before turning to the others.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Following Charlie she went off to another section of the yard where a teenage boy sat with what looked to be like homework. Identical twins were sneaking up behind him with a giant green frog.

"Oi," Charlie called before the twins got close enough to drop it on the unsuspecting boy, "come on over here and meet someone." The twins looked up with innocent expressions on their faces ready to explain the frog when they caught sight of Hermione. Grinning one of them covered the frog completely with his opposite hand and the two started toward Charlie and Hermione, Percy not far behind.

"Hi I'm George," said the twin on the right.

"I'm Fred." The boy on the left said. He was the one with the frog Hermione noted before he shoved his hands down in her face and let the frog show. "Do you like frogs?" he asked. Instead of shrieking and running away like the twins had hoped Hermione grinned and took the frog from him.

"Is it alright if I keep him?" she asked petting him as he croaked.

"Uh," Fred stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." George finished.

"I'm Hermione. Sirius is my new guardian." She explained still petting the frog.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. I'm Percy Weasley." Charlie hid a smile behind his hand.

"She already knows."

"That you're a Weasley."

"Hello Percy." Hermione said ignoring the antics of the twins. "Do you think Sirius will let me keep him?" she asked looking at Charlie.

"Name him first and then ask Sirius."

"That's what Ginny always does." Hermione thought for a moment at the twins answer.

"Fred." She said

"Yes?" he piped up.

"No, I'm naming the frog Fred. He looks like a Fred doesn't he?" she asked innocently turning the frog to face him. Charlie laughed loudly and patted Hermione on the back.

"Come on little one; let's see if Ginny is in the kitchen with mum." Hermione followed Charlie to the house where they entered through the kitchen door. A small girl with long fiery red hair stood at the sink peeling potatoes while Mrs. Weasley magically pulled the roast from the oven. She turned and smiled when she saw her son and Hermione. "I wanted to introduce Hermione to Ginny." He explained before Molly could ask any questions. Ginny turned around when she heard her name. "Gin this is Hermione. She's going to start living with Sirius."

"Are you going to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry?" she asked excitedly wiping her hands on her dress.

"Yes, I'll be going with them. I just got all of my things today."

"That's so exciting," Ginny tells her putting the last peeled potato into the bowl for her mother. "I wish I was going, but I still have to wait another year." Tears begin forming in her eyes and Hermione tried to figure out something to say to comfort the younger girl.

"I'm sure the year will fly by and plus I'm sure it's not all that exciting. It is just school. There'll be tons of homework and classes and you'll just be wishing you were right back at home anyway." Hermione told her sensibly. Ginny wiped at her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Alright you two go on out and play with the others." Mrs. Weasley told them giving Hermione a grateful smile. Squealing happily at being released from helping her mother, Ginny tore off her apron, grabbed Hermione's hand, and ran out of the kitchen.

Dinner with the Weasley's lasted well into the night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all beginning to doze at the table and Ginny had been sent to bed well over an hour ago when the adults deemed it time to head home.

"Oh go on and just let Harry stay the night here. I can send both the boys over tomorrow when they've had their rest." Mrs. Weasley told James. He nodded his thanks as Sirius scooped Hermione up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment and when she realized it was only Sirius she fell right back to sleep. Charlie and Bill had picked up Ron and Harry and were already heading into the house.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius." James said with a wave before apparating home. Remus did the same.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to traveling by floo again." Sirius commented to Arthur. He chuckled.

"The joys of children my friend. The joys of children."

**St. Levan, England – Godric's Hollow – The Cottage – August 1991**

Hermione spent most of the morning unpacking. She left her bedroom door open in order to let the sweet aroma of Sirius's cooking fill her bedroom. He had a muggle radio playing as he cooked and she soon found herself dancing as she organized her bookshelf.

"Hermione," Sirius said standing at her door watching her place the last book on her shelf, "you have more books than clothes." She looks up at him from where she is sitting on the floor.

"They're more important." She informed him. He smiled and shook his head.

"If you're sure you have enough clothes I won't talk about it again. Lunch is ready if you're hungry." Sirius offered. She stood and followed him to the kitchen table.

"I think I have enough. Besides I'll have a uniform at school anyway. Won't I?" Sirius nodded in answer to her question.

"That you will little one." They each take a seat so they are sitting across from one another. Silence surrounded them at first while Sirius tried to decide how to ask some of the more delicate questions he has for her. "Hermione," He begins and she looks up from her sandwich, eyes wide. "I'd like to ask some things, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to answer them. If there's anything you'd rather not tell me just say so, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"How old were you when your mother remarried?" Hermione seemed to relax a little at the question. It wasn't going to be as difficult as she was letting herself think.

"Ten. It was about a year and a half ago. Do you know how they met?" She asked Sirius, taking a small bite. He shook his head, waiting for her to continue. "The museum. I got lost and he waited with me at the front desk. He always went on about how beautiful she was and how he would never let her go." Hermione sighed.

"Did you like him?" She shrugged.

"In the beginning he was really nice. He always bought me things, but I was happy with just mum and me." There's a short pause before Sirius decided to ask another question.

"I suppose not much is known about your biological father." It wasn't really a question, but Sirius did not want Hermione to feel as if he was prying. He was just hoping to get to know her, after all she might be living with him for quite some time.

"He died when I was baby. Some sort of accident. My mum never talked about him so you're right. I don't know much about my biological father."

"You know I had to go live with a foster family when I was a teenager." Sirius told her figuring it was high time he confided in her as she was in him. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" She whispered. Sirius nodded.

"I moved in with James and his parents. My own were bloody awful. Both dead now, thank Merlin. When I ran away from home I lived in the streets of Diagon Alley for awhile, but Dumbledore found out somehow. He asked James' parents if they would mind taking me in. I've never seen Mrs. Potter so upset with me. She gave me a nice long lecture on how I should have come to them sooner and how I was always welcome at their home." Sirius took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "I want you to know that the same goes for you. You are always welcome here no matter what. Understand?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"I know that we don't know each other particularly well, but I am hoping that will change." Hermione nodded again and a small smile graced her face. "Alright then," Sirius said grinning back at her, "enough of all of this then. Let's get you out of the house. James ended up going in to work today so how do you feel about going to the Burrow for the day?"

"That sounds fun." Sirius picked up both of their plates and carried them over to the sink.

----99999----

The next couple of weeks were spent divided between Lily Manor and the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione became nearly inseparable as they spent their days exploring the town of Ottery St. Catchpole or learning to ride muggle bikes in Godric's Hollow. When the day finally dawned to board the Hogwarts Express Hermione found herself for the first time in her life not wanting to go to school. She laid in bed a good half hour after her alarm had gone off pondering ways to keep from going. She thought of things from hiding under the bed to feigning a deadly illness. Finally, the time came when Sirius knocked on her door to see if she was up and getting ready.

"Come in," she called out in answer to his soft knock. Sirius opened the door to find Hermione still snuggled under her blanket.

"Sleeping in are we?" he asked ruefully.

"I think I'd rather like to put off going to school for another year. There's still much to learn in the muggle world you know. I've barely even started learning mathematics or science." Hermione said reasonably.

"Ah, well of course." Sirius said feigning agreement. He took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking at her seriously. "But then you would be behind in learning the things of the wizarding world. That doesn't sound very practical now does it?"

"Well, I figure I'll be behind anyway seeing as how I'm a muggle born so what's another year."

"I see. Well if that's the way you want it I suppose I can have a word with Dumbledore." Sirius sighed and stood up, turning to head for the door. "It's such a shame though that you'll be here all alone without Harry or Ron to keep you company except for winter holidays, but even then I'm sure they'll be swamped with homework and will have no time to play."

"I hadn't thought of that." Hermione whispered truthfully. "I suppose then I could give it a go." Sirius made sure to hide the smile on his face as he turned back towards her.

"I suppose so, but only if you feel it the best thing to do."

"Well I couldn't very well let them go off and get themselves into who knows how much trouble. They're going to need someone to keep an eye on them." Hermione said throwing back her covers and climbing out of bed.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'll let you get dressed and I'll go ahead and take care of your trunk now. Are you going to take Fred with you?" he asked indicating the aquarium on her desk that held the frog the twins had given her.

"No, I wouldn't want to leave you all alone. You two can keep each other company."

"Oh well thank you very much." Sirius smiled at her before whisking the trunk out of the room in front of him. "You have twenty minutes." He said pulling the door shut behind him.

The morning rushed by for Hermione and before she realized it she was sitting in a compartment on the train with Harry, Ron, and Remus.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts Uncle Remus?" Hermione asked. It wasn't until they were boarding the train and Remus had followed her on that she had found out he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I started just a few years after the end of the war. Dumbledore's the only one willing to employ an evil werewolf." he said grinning.

"You're not evil." All three of them chorused.

"Thank you, but I am afraid not all feel as you three do. Now I suggest you all get settled down as it's a bit of a journey."

For a while the three of them chatted away while Remus dozed off and on in his seat. Soon they each grew drowsy as well. They were awakened by Remus in order to change into their uniforms as they were drawing near to the school.

As the train came to a stop Remus saw them out to Hagrid before bidding them farewell.

"I'll see you at the sorting. Stick together and watch out for each other." Remus waved and left them in the capable, albeit large, hands of Hagrid.

"This way first years." Hagrid called out as he led them to the edge of a grand lake. There were small boats waiting to carry them across the lake and toward the looming castle on the other shore. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into one of the boats and were joined shortly thereafter by a plump boy who introduced himself as Neville. Speculation as to what would happen in order to determine house placement soon overtook any other topic of conversation. Ron swore that the twins said some sort of duel was involved. When the boats finally docked and they were all safely on dry ground a teacher greeted them and began to explain what was about to take place.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. We will proceed with the sorting and once sorted you will dine with your house at the correct table. Now if you'll follow me." She opened two very large doors behind her and led the students in lines of two into the great hall. All eyes were on them as they marched to the front of the hall where a stool sat with a rather worn looking hat on it.

"That's all." Ron whispered to Harry rather disappointed when the first student had been sorted. Harry shrugged feeling the same disappointment as his best friend. Hermione was the first of the trio to be called as her last name came before both of their's in the alphabet. Harry and Ron both cheered loudly for Hermione when the hat shouted out Gryffindor. Grinning madly she nearly skipped to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted enthusiastically by the twins. It really was no surprise when Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor as well, though that did nothing to prevent the deafening cheers from those at the table.


	3. Fate

**Title: **And Then There Were Two

**Summary: **Sirius Black is a self proclaimed bachelor, loving every moment of the single life. So how will he cope when Dumbledore asks him to become a parent? AU

**Spoilers:** Just to be on the safe side: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Remus/OC, Sirius/ and various females

----99999----

_Fate stay with me, and guide me along my way  
There has been so many problems  
So please stay, please, stay  
Fate stay with me, will you help me on my way  
Will you end my troubles  
Will you please stay, please_

_-- Alanis Morissette "Fate Stay With Me"_

----99999----

**Chapter Three**

**Fate**

**Scotland – Hogwarts – September 1, 1991**

The first night at Hogwarts was by far the worst for Hermione. The sheets were itchy. The room was cold. One of the girls snored louder than Sirius. The usual steady, soft croaking of Fred was missing. And it smelled completely different from home. That thought made her stop in the middle of her self pity. Home. She hadn't even realized that's what she began to see Sirius's house as. She hadn't even been there a month, but it was home. She missed the smell of the wooden cottage, of the fire crackling in the wood stove nearly all the time. She missed the smell of the green apple dish soap that always floated into her room and the creaky stairs that alerted her to when Sirius was awake or heading to bed. She missed the sun streaming in in the morning to warm her face and her room. Hermione missed everything about the cottage, especially Sirius.

Finally able to take no more of lying wide awake in bed she wrapped herself in her blanket and headed for the common room. Once down the stairs she curled up on one of the red couches near the dimming fire. She was about to lay her head down on the arm rest when she spotted a toad.

"Why hello there." She told him, stroking a finger down his rough back. "Did you get scared as well?"

"Trevor?" Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of the small voice. She recognized him as the boy that rode with her, Ron, and Harry in the boat on their way to Hogwarts. "I thought I might have lost him for good this time." He said coming around the couch to scoop up the toad in his arms.

"I have a frog at home named Fred." Hermione said. "I'm Hermione by the way." She held out her hand, the boy took it.

"Neville Longbottom. Could you not sleep either?" He asked.

"No, not really."

Neville took a seat on the couch next to Hermione. "I kept thinking of my bed at home."

"Me too."

The two talked for awhile longer until each were yawning too much to utter another word. Neville trekked back up the stairs to his dormitory. Hermione, however, stayed curled next to the fire. She thought if she tried to go back to her bed she'd only continue to miss home. Curled up under her blanket, with the glow of the fire illuminating her face, she fell asleep.

"Hermione," someone was shaking her rather insistently, "Hermione come on it's time for breakfast."

"Just a little longer Sirius."

"Well I'm not Sirius, but if you want to miss breakfast and your first class then yes you can sleep for a little bit longer." Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared into the blue eyes of Ron and the green eyes of Harry.

"What time is it?" She asked tumbling off the couch still half wrapped in the blanket.

"Breakfast time." Ron called after her as she did her best not to trip over her blanket while racing up the stairs.

A few minutes later she was bounding down the stairs in her uniform. Her bushy hair was wild about her face and she did her best to try and smooth it down. Ron and Harry were almost out of the common room by the time she caught up to them, a tad bit winded.

Breakfast probably would have been a much more lively affair except for the fact that it was morning and the first day of classes. The twins strolled in a good ten minutes after they had. As they passed the trio they made sure to ruffle each of their hair.

"Know where you're headed today?" George asked. He and Fred took seats opposite their brother and his friends.

Harry and Ron both looked to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket for a slip of parchment. Pulling it out she smoothed it down on the table.

"That's our schedule. We have all of the same classes. For now at least." She added. "There are some others I wanted to add, but Sirius wanted me to see how the first day went."

"Hermione how could you possibly fit in anymore classes?" Ron asked looking at the schedule that would rule his day for the next year.

"Well, look there's plenty of time." She said pointing at different time slots. "There's an hour open here before lunch and two hours open here before dinner. I could even take an early morning class or late night astronomy. The possibilities are endless." Hermione clapped her hands together keeping them close to her chest as if the excitement really needed to be contained or it would just burst forth.

"You're mental." Ron told her. Before she could retort the twins had launched into directions on how to get to all of their classes. It wasn't so much directions as them arguing over the different pathways to take to get to class.

"Come on you two." Hermione said over the twins squabbling, "We'd better get to class." She stood and picked up her satchel containing all of her books.

"Hermione, your arm's going to fall off by the end of the day." Harry told her.

"There's no possible way you could need all of those books." Ron added as they left the Great Hall.

"Of course there is. What if one of the professors references something from another book or what if some of them want us to do extra reading in other books."

"There is a library you know. You could always go there instead of carrying it around with you." Harry said grinning. Hermione tried to hide a smile at his comment by ducking her head.

"Tomorrow I'll take less books. Promise."

"Good, otherwise you might slow us down with all the extra weight. What's our first class?" Ron asked.

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

"Hey, wait up." The trio turned around to see Neville running to catch up to them.

"Alright Neville." Harry said. Neville nodded not quite ready to speak without a little more breath in him.

"Can I walk with you to class?" He finally managed to wheeze out. "I don't want to get lost on my first day."

"Of course you can Neville." Hermione answered. With Neville now added to their group they headed down the hallway following some other students. Along the way they were helped by a few of the ghosts and many of the paintings. Harry was a bit surprised they managed to make it to class at all with everyone trying to be so 'helpful'.

As the end of their first day drew to a close Hermione found herself almost too exhausted to climb the staircase to the portrait of the fat lady.

"You definitely need to take less books tomorrow 'Mione." Ron said as he let her bag slide from his shoulder to land on the ground. She hadn't even been able to pick it up after their last class, so the boys had taken turns carrying it up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Agreed." Harry told her rubbing his shoulder.

"Password dears." Ron muttered the password and the portrait swung open. Ron dragged Hermione's knapsack in behind them and the portrait swung close with a soft thud. Hermione plopped herself down at one of the tables with Harry and Ron following suit. Digging around in her bag, which Ron had dropped next to her seat, she pulled out several books, some rolls of parchment, and quill and ink.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Homework."

"Homework?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Well, yes we've been given plenty to study already and I don't want to fall behind. Or well more behind actually. Think of all the things I need to learn on top of what they're teaching us. Everyone already has a head start by being raised in the Wizarding world and I just learnt what muggle meant a few weeks ago. There's lots of homework to be done."

"Hermione," Harry began, "you're not going to get behind. No one in our year is half as smart as you."

"That's right." Ron agreed, "Plus I doubt anyone is as obsessed with school as you are, so even if you were daft you'd still be way ahead than anyone else." Hermione stared at Ron for a minute.

"I think there was a compliment hidden somewhere in that seeming insult." Ron just nodded his head, smiling. She shook her head, but a small smile graced her lips.

"Alright I'll just do a little bit before going to bed. I want to practice the wand movements we learned in Transfiguration and Charms and I want to at least start the essay for Potions and maybe read ahead in our Defense book. Then I'll go to bed."

"That's a little bit?"

"Yes, Ron that's a little bit."

"Alright, alright. A little bit of homework before bed." Ron said putting his hands up to show he surrendered. Harry reached down and pulled out his Defense book. Ron looked at him, a little betrayed, but took out his Defense book as well.

When Harry and Ron finished reading the chapter for their next Defense class Hermione was just flipping to a section in her Potions book to begin her essay. Without Hermione noticing, Harry and Ron exchanged looks with each other over her head silently agreeing to wait up until Hermione was ready for bed. Harry read another chapter in his Defense book while Ron laid his head on the table and drifted off to sleep.

With her homework complete Hermione looked up to find both of the boys dozing. She gently shook them each awake.

"I'm finished." She announced.

"Finally." Ron said stretching and yawning.

"Bed?" Harry questioned. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, bed." She told them. They each retired to their dorms. Hermione climbed between the cold, itchy sheets. Just as the night before she ended up curled on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

**Scotland – Hogwarts – September 1991**

As the first weeks continued it became clear to all the first years just exactly how smart Hermione was. She raised her hand to answer every question, seemed filled with knowledge on every subject, and got every spell right on her first try. Harry and Ron were used to her excelling. In fact, they liked it quite a lot because it meant she could help them in their studies. There were many though that did not feel the same way as Harry and Ron.

"Why doesn't she give someone else a chance to answer?"

"If I have to listen to her annoying voice in one more class I'm going to scream."

"I guess she has to be smart when she looks like that."

The whispers followed her out of Potions class. With a hand covering her face she took off through the dungeon corridors leaving Harry and Ron behind.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her. Ron whirled around to face the girls that had been gossiping.

"She's in your own house, so much for Gryffindor loyalty." Acting as though Ron's words had no effect on them the girls brushed past, but a quick look at Lavender biting her lip and Parvati hanging her head proved his words had some effect. "You think she headed for the girls' bathroom?" Ron asked turning back to Harry.

"I suppose. Maybe we should give her some time though. She won't want us showing up while she's crying." Harry said.

"I s'ppose." Ron sighed. "Stupid girls. I mean sure Hermione could try to cut back on being a know-it-all, but that's no reason to get all mean about it. Like they'd know the answers to the questions if Hermione didn't raise her hand."

"I know, Ron." Harry assured him. Ron continued to grumble as they left the dungeons in search of the Great Hall for dinner.

Even with an entire feast of delicious food before them the first year Gryffindor boys ate in a subdued manner. Even the girls had little appetite.

"Ron," Lavender began, but stopped short. She really didn't know what to say. "She's just so annoying sometimes. We all know she's smart. She doesn't have to shove it in our faces all the time."

"Well, you don't have to leave her out of everything." Ron countered.

"Or make her sleep in the common room." Harry added.

"We don't make her sleep in the common room." Parvati said. The shock in her voice was evidence enough she was telling the truth.

"Then why-" Harry began, but he was cut short when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a small looking man with a large turban on his head ran in breathless.

"Who's that?" Seamus whispered to the group.

"I think it's one of the new assistant professors." Dean answered. Before they could speculate further he had regained enough breath to shout a warning to everyone.

"In the Dungeons!" He shouted. "A troll, in the dungeons!" and then he promptly collapsed.

Harry and Ron turned to each other immediately after the announcement with the same thought, "Hermione!" Before the Great Hall could erupt into too much chaos Dumbledore stood.

"Everyone return to your common rooms. Prefects care for the first years and get them safely to the common rooms." Dumbledore then turned to the rest of the staff seated at the table. They were all leaving through a door behind the staff table within moments of Dumbledore's announcement.

"We have to find Hermione." Harry whispered to Ron as Percy was busy making sure they all left the Great Hall together.

"Well, with Percy as Prefect we'll never manage that one." Said Ron.

"Need a distraction?" Seamus asked, grinning madly. Harry and Ron shared a smile before nodding. "Alright leave me, Dean, and Neville to it then." Seamus turned to the other boys forming a plan. Harry and Ron fell to the back of the line. They lagged behind as much as possible without Percy yelling at them to stick with the group. A loud explosion from the center of the first years startled them both at first before they realized it was the distraction Seamus had promised them. Ducking down a corridor they took off at a run looking for a staircase that would lead them to the dungeon.

Finding the hall where the girls' bathroom was located was easy compared to the long row of doors the hall presented in which the bathroom could actually be in. A loud scream helped them in their search.

"Hermione." Harry called entering the bathroom. He saw her crouched down in the furthest stall, arms covering her head, as the troll swung his club taking out the tops of every single stall.

"Help!"

Pulling his wand from a fold in his robes Ron aimed it at the troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. He shook his wand and tried again. Still nothing. Returning his wand to his robes he stooped down and picked up a chunk of marble slab. With all the strength he could muster he threw it at the troll. Surprisingly enough he managed to hit the troll in the head. The troll turned and stared at him, eyes glazed over with stupidity. The troll swung his club back and a quick thinking Harry grabbed on for dear life. As the troll swung the club down Harry let go, landing on the troll's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the trolls head to keep steady inadvertently covering the troll's eyes. In a moment of bravery Hermione didn't know she had she stood, drew her wand, and pointed.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The troll's club lifted from his grasp into the air above his head. Hermione broke the spell and the club came crashing down on the troll's head. Luckily the troll fell forward with Harry landing on top of the troll instead of the troll landing on Harry.

"Hermione that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" All three turned to see McGonagall enter the bathroom followed closely by Professor Snape and the man that had announced the arrival of the troll in the school. "Explain yourselves." She said after a few moments of silence.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermione spoke up before Ron or Harry could offer their own feeble excuse.

"Your fault Miss Granger?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, Professor. You see Sirius is always telling me about all the great fun he had while he was here and I just wanted to try and live up to his expectations." Hermione lied hoping that Professor McGonagall would buy the poorly thought out story.

"I see. Well 10 points from Gryffindor for your very poor decision. As for you two," she said pinning Harry and Ron with her look, "5 points each for such bravery in defending a friend. Now back to the common room. All of you."

Clearly not satisfied with the outcome of events Snape limped off before the trio could leave the bathroom. Ron elbowed Harry to make sure he saw the limp.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron whispered once they were clear of the professors.

"I don't know, but I know dad's never liked him. You don't think he let the troll in do you?"

"Why would he go and do a thing like that?" Hermione asked. "Honestly you two just because your parents don't like him doesn't mean you need to carry on the tradition. Maybe he hurt his leg looking for the troll."

"Or maybe he hurt it letting the troll in." Ron countered.

"You have no basis for your accusation." Hermione said, exasperated. "You just don't like him because he's mean to us, because he's mean to everyone."

"How can you not think he's the one that would do something as dangerous and evil as letting in a troll?"

"How can you think a teacher would endanger the lives of his students? There's nothing sinister going on. You two are just looking for trouble."

"You better not get angry when we have to say 'I told you so.'" Ron pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get back to Gryffindor tower in one piece?" She asked.

**Scotland – Hogwarts – Letter Home – September 1991**

Dear Sirius,

My feet are always cold here at school. I miss home. I've taken to sleeping in the common room mostly. I don't really know any of the girls in my dorm. I'm glad for the company of Harry and Ron and all of their mates. There's Neville Longbottom, he's a quiet bloke. Dean Thomas, his dad's a muggle! And Seamus Finnigan, I think he loves quidditch more than Ron if you can believe it.

You've probably heard already, but I was sorted into Gryffindor. I thought for sure I'd go to Ravenclaw. Perhaps I'm not smart enough. I'm good at muggle subjects, but I really know nothing of magic, so it's probably for the best I got sorted where I did.

I love all of my classes. Don't tell anyone, but potions is my favorite despite Professor Snape. Of course Uncle Remus' class is my favorite as well.

I've been thinking about things I can do when I graduate. There are so man options both muggle and magical. Is there a magical university? Maybe I can continue to study or own a potions shop or bookstore or be a librarian or historian for the ministry. I think Harry should go into politics. Can't you just see him as a future minister of magic. And Ron, if he ever gets his head out of the clouds, would make a fantastic teacher I believe.

There's so much else I want to tell you about my first weeks at school. Especially the whole thing with a troll somehow getting in to the school. I've got to go though, Harry and Ron want to go to dinner.

Hermione

**St. Levan, England – Godric's Hollow – The Cottage – Letter to Hermione – September 1991**

Dear Hermione,

I know it's probably not reasonable to ask, but if you could write more than once in a few weeks I wouldn't complain. What's this bit about a troll in the castle?

Gryffindor's a great house. The best actually. You're the smartest girl I know so don't start thinking you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw. In fact the Sorting Hat probably felt you were too smart for Ravenclaw. Here's something I know you'll enjoy, go to the library and research the origins of the Gryffindor house. I think you'll find it very interesting and enlightening.

I'm glad to hear that classes are going well. I wouldn't start worrying about after graduation just yet. You still have six years after this one. As for magical universities there's not a university just for witches and wizards. However, I do know there are magical departments at several universities. I'm sure they'll talk about it in your fifth year at school when the classes you take determine career options.

Have you tired getting to know the girls in your dorm? Maybe sleeping in your bed instead of the common room will help you to get to know each other better.

Things here are pretty normal. James and I are working on a surprise for the three of you when you return for the holidays. Molly seems beside herself with only one child at home who knows what she'll be like when Ginny leaves for Hogwarts next year. Let me know if you need anything. Molly sent me some treats to send you. Enjoy them. Ron and Harry are being sent their own so don't let them talk you into giving them yours. Let me know if you need anything. See you in a few months.

Sirius

**Scotland – Hogwarts – Letter Home – October 1991**

Dear Sirius,

I will do my best to write more often, but I'm trying to stay on top of my studies and I've no idea what I would do if I fell behind. As far as the troll is concerned not much happened. Harry, Ron, and I managed to defeat it without so much as getting a scratch. Those two seem to think Professor Snape had something to do with the troll getting into the castle. It's utterly ridiculous and nonsensical. I mean Professor Snape does have his flaws, many in fact, but they just go around accusing anyone they don't like. It makes them almost as bad as him. And don't get me started on their hatred for Malfoy. Everyone knows he's a git, but that doesn't mean they need to go looking for a fight. Malfoy even challenged Harry to a duel and so we were all sneaking about in the middle of the night and were nearly caught. We ducked into a room on the third floor, which is forbidden. We found out why. There was a three headed dog hidden away in the room.

Sirius why does Headmaster Dumbledore have a creature like that in the castle? And why was it guarding some sort of trapped door? I just want to go to school and not get mixed up in anymore half-brained adventures. It seems pretty difficult thought with Harry and Ron as friends.

Hermione

**St. Levan, England – Godric's Hollow – The Cottage – Letter to Hermione – October 1991**

Dear Hermione,

I'd like for you to keep safe. I wouldn't expect you to always keep out of trouble as I got into my fair share of scrapes. As for the questions you've asked me those are for Dumbledore to answer.

I know this letter is brief, but I'm getting ready to leave on business for a bit. If you don't hear from me for a week or so don't worry. I'll do my best to respond to any letters while I'm away. Take care, Hermione. See you in a few months.

Sirius


	4. Questions for Heaven

**Title: **And Then There Were Two

**Summary: **Sirius Black is a self-proclaimed bachelor, loving every moment of the single life. So how will he cope when Dumbledore asks him to become a parent? AU

**Spoilers:** Just to be on the safe side: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Remus/OC, Sirius/ and various females

----99999----

_Time to call it a day  
Time to turn off my brain  
It's already half past eleven  
Reach to turn out the light  
And close my sleepy eyes  
And save up the questions for Heaven_

_-- Chris Rice "Questions for Heaven"_

----99999----

**Chapter Four**

**Questions for Heaven**

**Scotland – Hogwarts – October 1991**

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he entered the common room. She looked up from her Charms book, pursing her lips.

"There's no need to yell." She was a bit annoyed at having her studies interrupted. Ron, too excited to notice, didn't offer up his usual quick-witted retort.

"Harry's been made seeker."

"What's he seeking?" It was as if Hermione had given Ron a moldy chocolate frog.

"What's he seeking?" He croaked. "He's on the quidditch team. He's bloody seeking the snitch." Ron nearly yelled. Hermione still didn't look as excited as Ron thought she should be. "There hasn't been a first year on the team in more than a century."

"Well, now that's pretty impressive then isn't it." Hermione said before turning back to her book.

"Bloody hell Hermione would a little more enthusiasm kill you?"

"You've enough enthusiasm for the both of us. I'll congratulate Harry when I see him."

"Well, we're never going to see him. He's going to always be practicing and honing his craft. You might bloody well never see Harry Potter again." Ron slumped into a chair next to Hermione.

"Aren't you being just a tad bit dramatic?" Before Ron could answer Seamus and Dean had flung open the portrait and were tripping over each other in their race to get into the common room.

"Oi, haven't you lot heard?" Dean asked.

"Heard what?" Ron looked to Hermione to see if she knew what they were talking about. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone's tried to break into Gringotts. It's all over the _Daily Prophet_." Seamus said.

"Break into Gringotts? Who'd be daft enough to try that?" Ron asked while Dean handed over the paper in his hands to Hermione. She read the front page of the paper before flipping a few pages in to continue reading the story.

"It says here it happened during the first week of September." Hermione told them. "They must have wanted to keep it quiet. No one's ever attempted to break into Gringotts before."

"What do you think they were after?" Seamus asked.

"It'd have to be pretty important to risk breaking into a bank run by goblins. They'd have to be mental to even think about it." Ron said.

"It's says the vault they were trying to break into was empty." Hermione closed the paper and folded it back up. She made to hand it back to Dean, but he motioned for her to keep it.

"Lucky that, then." Ron said as if that settled it all. Hermione stood and smack Ron on the leg with the paper.

"We need to find Harry."

"What? What for?" Ron asked recoiling from the attack of the newspaper.

"I think the two of you may be right in at least one of your assumptions. The other one I believe is still unfounded."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come on." She made as if to hit him with the paper again, but he jumped to his feet. The two hurried out of the common room in search of their friend.

"He's on the pitch. At least that's where he was when I left him." Ron told her as they took one of the many staircases down to the main floor. Down a couple of corridors and one right turn and they were at the main doors to the school.

"Where's the pitch?" Hermione asked, not even quite sure what Ron meant when he said a pitch. He pointed to a spot on the northwest side of the castle. As they sprinted to the area Hermione saw four towers with each house represented and they were all connected with a smaller stadium. Three tall hoops stood at opposite ends of the field. She could barely make out Harry flitting about on his broom.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, flinging his arms about to get his friend's attention. "Harry, come on down here mate! Hermione's got something she wants to tell us!" Harry acknowledged he heard with a nod of his head. He landed in between his two friends. Leaning against his broom he waited for whatever it was Hermione had to say.

"Someone tried to break in to Gringotts a few weeks previous." Harry stood up a bit straighter when he heard this. "I think whatever it was the culprit was after must be what that animal was guarding."

"Why would it be here?" Ron asked.

"That day I met you both in Diagon Alley I heard the adults talking about something that needed protecting. Headmaster Dumbledore said that whatever it was Hagrid was picking it up and that it would soon be safe. Hogwarts is the safest place in both the wizarding and non-wizarding world. Whatever it is I'm sure that it is here at Hogwarts."

"Well, if that's the case we should go see Hagrid." Harry suggested.

"Hagrid's here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he's here." Ron said, "He's the groundskeeper."

"He led us to the boats when we first got here." Harry explained further.

"Oh. Well, then yes, let's go see him."

Ron and Hermione waited while Harry put the school broom back in the Gryffindor locker room. Harry and Ron led the way to Hagrid's hut at the far end of the school's grounds near the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was out in the school garden looking over some of the various plants with Fang in tow.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, waving.

"Hello you three." He said. "You must be Hermione." She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"How about some tea you lot?" Hagrid offered. They accepted and Hagrid lead the way into the hut. Once they were all seated, their feet swinging far above the floor, Harry began the questioning.

"Did you hear about Gringotts?" he asked.

"What about it?" Hagrid filled the large kettle with water before placing it over the flame on the stove.

"Someone tried to break in." Hermione said laying the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

"Break in? Who in the world would try and do somethin' like that?"

"Someone that was desperate to get their hands on something is my guess." Hermione said off-handedly.

"Must've been something important." Harry added.

"Gringotts is the safest place in the wizarding world, next to Hogwarts that is. Don't know why they'd try and do that." The teakettle let out a high-pitched squeal. Using a tattered potholder that had seen better days Hagrid removed it from the flames. The three cups he poured the water into took two hands for each of them to hold.

"Well, we think whatever was in there was gone by the time they tried to break in." Hermione said.

"That's a bit of luck then for whoever it was that might've had something stolen." Hagrid joined the three of them at the table.

"You don't know anything about it do you Hagrid?" Ron asked before taking a tentative sip of his tea. He did is best not to make a face at it's bitter taste as he reached for the sugar.

"Why would I know anything about someone breaking into Gringotts?"

"Not about the break-in Hagrid." Harry assured him. "We're asking about whatever it was that was at Gringotts that's now at Hogwarts."

"How'd you know it got moved to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked. Harry shrugged as Hermione bit back a smile.

"It's why the third floor is forbidden isn't it?" Hermione asked. "It's what that three-headed dog is guarding."

"Now, what have you three been up to?" His tone was serious and his eyes darkened just a bit. "How'd you find out about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked, shocked. "It's name is Fluffy."

"You named him?" Harry said.

"Of course I named him. He had to have a name."

"Where'd you find something like that?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I won it at the pub off of some Greek wizard just passing through. He told me all about caring for him and what he needed after I won him. And can you believe the bloke never named him. But Fluffy's a right good animal if you know how to handle him."

"Handle him? How do you handle a thing like that?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now, look you three you make sure and stay away from that corridor. Whatever Dumbledore has down there is between him and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel? I've heard that name before. Who is he?" Hagrid realized his mistake at Hermione's question.

"Never you mind. You three stay out of it. There's no need to be going after trouble when it seems to find you jus' fine on it's own." Hagrid warned.

The three finished their tea with Hagrid and chatted about less important subjects, at least to Harry and Ron. Hagrid wanted to hear all about their classes and first month of school. Hermione was only too happy to fill him in on every little detail. Ron had begun to drift off by the time Hermione had finished.

"It's getting dark." Harry interjected before Hermione could go off on another tangent. "We should get back to the castle." Hermione turned to look out the window having not realized how late it had gotten.

"Oh my goodness." She glanced down at her watch. "We have to hurry or we'll miss curfew." Hermione jumped to her feet looking at the boys expectantly.

"Thanks Hagrid." Ron shouted back to him as the three of them took of for the castle. Hagrid stood at the door of his hut waving goodbye with a smile on his face.

Safely back in the common room Hermione took a seat on the rather large window ledge. Harry and Ron dragged over chairs from a near by table and slumped into them. They sat in silence for quite a while, Hermione thinking on the new information they had gotten from Hagrid.

"We need to figure out who this Nicolas Flamel is." Ron said trying to be helpful. Hermione nodded.

"Sirius knows all about it, right?" Harry asked knowing that Hermione had been writing to him quite frequently. She nodded again.

"Are you mad?"

"No," Harry assured her, "if anyone's going to be alright with us sneaking about it's Uncle Sirius." Ron snorted in agreement.

"He'd probably hand us a map if he could."

"Anyway, I was thinking you could write and ask him about Nicolas Flamel." Hermione shook her head at Harry's suggestion.

"His last letter said he was going to be away for a bit. Somewhere where he can't respond to my letters." She sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Alright there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she paused for a minute, "we should get to bed. It's been a long day." She hopped down from the window ledge.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked up the stairs to their dorms. She shrugged.

"I think I miss Sirius. Is that okay?" Harry looked a bit shocked at the question. He shared a look with Ron before answering.

"Of course it's okay." Harry told her. "We both miss home too." Harry pointed at Ron and himself.

"I suppose so." Hermione said. She gave them both a small smile and turned to head up the staircase that led to her dorm room.

"Hey Hermione," Ron called after her, "try sleeping in your bed tonight."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "give your roommates a chance to get to know you. They might be more helpful than you give them credit for." Hermione thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright, I will. Goodnight." She said before disappearing into her room.

"Night." The boys chorused after her, turning to head for their own beds.

The next day dragged on for Hermione. She wanted nothing more than to be able to write Sirius and tell him about everything that was going on. She found it funny how when he had been at home she had barely found time to write him, and now that he was away she could find nothing but time to write him. With little to keep her occupied but homework Hermione opted to go to the library instead of the common room. Being around Harry and Ron only reminded her of Sirius's absence.

She picked a far corner of the library and nearly threw her bag onto the top of the table. There wasn't anyone near by to have bothered with the noise the bag made. Hermione tapped her lip with her finger as she looked at the shelves around her trying to decide what homework to do first. Sirius's last letter popped into her mind then. She wondered where books on the founders would be. She was still getting used to the layout of the library and thought maybe one day she should spend sometime just studying the library itself. She wondered what Harry and Ron would think of her if they ever found that out. Hermione spent a good half hour wandering the library before she decided it was the librarian's job to help her find what she needed.

"Excuse me," Hermione said softly.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering where I could find books on the founders and the origins of the Gryffindor house. Oh," she said as an after thought, "and any books on Nicolas Flamel." The librarian nodded and with a smile set to work. She pulled a slip of enchanted parchment from a shelf and quickly scribbled three things on it. After that she tapped it three times with her wand and the parchment began to levitate.

"Just follow the parchment dear. It'll take you where you need to go."

Hermione was completely fascinated as she followed the parchment from one end of the library to the other collecting the books she wanted. She had them stacked all the way up to her chin when she finally decided she had enough to read. While she knew the boys would want her to find out as much about Nicolas Flamel as she possibly could she wanted to read up on Gryffindor house first. In a way it made her feel closer to Sirius. He had been in the same house after all.

Hours passed as she pored over book after book. She never knew Gryffindor, the man or the house, could be so interesting. Hermione even began to feel as if she might belong there after all. When she had finished the last book she had gotten on Gryffindor she turned to the two books that she had picked up about Nicolas Flamel. There had been a surprising amount of books on him despite the fact she'd never even heard of him. At least she didn't think so. She opened the first book and began reading. The more she read the more she began to understand. Question upon question filled her head. By the end of the book she didn't want to pick up the second, she wanted to find Dumbledore.

Keeping the one book on Flamel she had read she placed the others in one of the bins for books to be put back in their proper place. She left the library, heading toward Dumbledore's office. She vaguely remembered where the office was due to the tour of the castle Percy had taken the first year Gryffindor's on. At the time she had found it a bit annoying, but at the moment she was grateful. It took her a few tries with different corridors but she finally found the statue that she knew guarded the headmaster's office.

"Um," she said to the statue, "I don't know the password, but I'd like to speak to the headmaster please. If that's at all possible." She waited for a bit wondering if the gargoyle was at all capable of taking messages to the Headmaster. Just when she was about to give up the gargoyle slowly began to turn and she hurriedly jumped on the steps in order to be taken up to see Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger it's pleasure to see you." Dumbledore she said as she stepped into his office. She tried to keep the look of awe off her face. She was here to ask Dumbledore questions not to admire all the trinkets he had in his office. "How has the first month treated you?" He asked ushering for her to take a seat in one of the chairs across from him. Hermione sat. She had come to his office determined and now she was a bit nervous. She kicked her feet on the stone floor.

"Yes, Headmaster." She told him. There was a pause.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me Hermione?" Dumbledore offered her a reassuring smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You asked Sirius to do something." He didn't say anything to her statement. "And you asked Hagrid to move the philosopher's stone from Gringotts to Hogwarts." Still Dumbledore remain silent. "That's why there's a three headed dog in the castle, to guard the stone."

"Your intelligence astounds even me. But I'm afraid Hermione you've failed to ask me a question."

"Why?" she asked. "And what did you send Sirius after? The stone is here. It should be safe."

"It should be, yes," Dumbledore began, "but it is wise to never be overconfident. Confidence is where weakness lies hidden."

"I don't understand Headmaster."

"You are young yet Hermione. Far too young to hear the troubles of an old man."

"I'm not as young as you believe me to be." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's just like a young person to believe they're older than they are, but then again perhaps you're right."

Hermione chatted with Dumbledore for a few minutes more before he suggested she might want to run to the Great Hall for a bit to eat before it was too late. She agreed and headed off to find Harry and Ron. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with their dorm mates. Most of the hall was empty.

"Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "where've you been all day."

"Library." She took a seat between the two boys.

"We saved you a plate." Harry said sliding it in front of her when he saw her looking around for a bit of food only to find it had been cleared away by then. She smiled at him. She quickly dug in not caring.

"All day you've been in the library? What could you possibly have been doing?" Ron asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Reading." Hermione shoveled another bite into her mouth. If her mother could see her now she knew the glare she'd be getting. For once Hermione didn't really care. She had too much else on her mind at the moment. Ron rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Harry." The three looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Follow me." Harry stood and began following her out of the Great Hall. He turned back to Ron and Hermione and shrugged before turning to catch back up with Professor McGonagall.

**Scotland – Hogwarts – Letter Home – October 1991**

Sirius,

I miss you.

Hermione

**Place Unknown – Letter to Hermione – October 1991**

'Mione,

Miss you too. Back soon.

Sirius

**Scotland – Hogwarts – October 1991**

Harry had been unusually quiet for almost three days after his talk with Professor Dumbledore. Ron pretended not to notice. He figured if Harry wanted to talk to him he would. Sooner or later that's what usually happened anyway. Hermione was different. She fretted all day. Ron was sure sooner or later her lip would either start bleeding or disappear for good from the way she kept biting it. He decided he should tell Harry just to talk to them just for the sake of Hermione still having lips. He thought it was a good plan and Harry would appreciate where he was coming from. Besides what would Sirius think if Hermione came home for the holidays without a bottom lip simply because Harry was going through one of his quiet phases? Which Ron found to be quite more pleasant than Harry's yelling phases.

"Harry mate," Ron said that night as they were readying for bed. Harry was pulling on his pajamas while Ron was pulling back the covers of his bed. Harry looked up at Ron, not saying anything. "You gotta start talking again soon. Hermione's not used to seeing you like this. It's hard to believe she hasn't tackled you yet with the amount she's been worrying." Harry smiled a bit.

"I suppose. I've just been thinking."

"I know mate. It's Hermione that doesn't." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Ron don't let anyone ever tell you you're not smart." Ron shrugged and got into bed.

"I'm not smart I've just been around you for ten years. Your mood swings don't bother me all that much." He fluffed his pillow a bit. "I guess they're only going to get worse when you hit your teens." Harry let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but at least you'll be prepared for when Hermione starts having mood swings."

"Ugh, I'm sure your mood swings've got nothing on the ones Hermione's bound to have."

"You're probably right."

"Probably. Let's have this conversation in another few years. I'm tired."

"Night Ron." Harry turned and blew out the candle on his nightstand.

Saturday dawned and harry found himself unable to sleep in after the previous night's conversation with Ron. He was eleven years old. He shouldn't be worrying about the things he was. Then again Harry knew that if Dumbledore and his father had continued to keep this from him it would have only made things worse in the long run. He was glad he knew now, but he didn't want to burden Ron and Hermione with his new found knowledge.

Deciding he couldn't stay in bed any long her pulled back the curtains of his bed and slipped his feet into his slippers.

"It's too early." He heard Ron grumble from the other bed.

"No one said you had to get up."

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping." Ron admitted pulling back the curtains on his own bed.

"No time like the present to grab Hermione then and have a good talk."

"Ugh we had to go and make friends with a girl didn't we? I was perfectly happy never discussing a single thing." Harry laughed as Ron pulled on his robe. Together the two made their way down to the common room where Hermione was reading a book by the fire. "What a surprise, you're reading."

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice and quickly shoved the book between herself and the arm of the couch.

"Nothing important." She told them. Ron took a seat next to her on the couch while Harry opted for the spot on the floor in front of the fire.

"Dumbledore told me some things the other day." Harry stated figuring there was nothing like jumping in feet first. Although he'd have to admit it was more of a belly flop.

"About?" Hermione asked.

"My mum and the reason why the killing curse didn't work on me." Harry was thankful Sirius had been the one to explain everything to Hermione. He didn't want to have to be the one to explain how his mother had died saving him while his father was out trying to find Voldemort in the first place. He and his mother were supposed to have been safe at the house.

Harry took a deep breath before launching into an explanation of what Dumbledore had said when he had summoned Harry to his office. He started by explaining about the apparently ancient magic his mother had induced by protecting him. He told them about a prophecy that had been given about him that was somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. He didn't know what the prophecy said exactly just that he was supposed to defeat Voldemort or something along those lines. He also told them about how Dumbledore had said there were magical objects Voldemort was seeking to help bring him back to power and that there were objects that while they remained intact Voldemort would never truly die. Harry explained all of this and as he thought about it he realized he knew more than he had a couple of days ago, but not by much. Dumbledore had been vague in his explanations really only discussing with him the ancient magic and nothing more than that.

When he was finished Ron and Hermione were silent for a few moments.

"Since you shared with me I suppose I should share as well." With that Hermione pulled out the book she had hidden. "Nicolas Flamel is famous for discovering the philosopher's stone. It makes the drinker of it's elixir immortal." Hermione sighed. "That's what Fluffy is guarding. It must be one of the objects Voldemort wants."

"Well, he's not going to get it then is he." Ron said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not while it's at Hogwarts. Not while Uncles James, Sirius, and Remus, and my dad are working on keeping him from it. And certainly not now that we know."

"Oh really Ron what are a bunch of eleven year old going to do to stop a dark lord?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Former dark lord." Ron corrected.

"Like that makes a difference." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does." Harry chimed in. She shook her head, but couldn't help smiling.

"Since we're up this early can we at least get breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione shook her head again. What was she going to do with two boys as best friends?

-------

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long, but it's longer than normal so hopefully that makes up for it. **If you read please review.** It makes it so much easier to write the next chapter quicker. Also I had Hermione ask the librarian about Nicolas Flamel because of the HP Lexicon and something that was said in one of the chapter synopsis of the first book.


End file.
